Recently, rings comprising a finger engaging portion and an annulus mounted thereon and rotatable about the finger have become popular. Such rings encounter a difficulty which is characteristic of most rings, they are constructed for a finger of a given size and cannot readily be adapted for different sized fingers.
Over the years, various techniques and constructions have been developed to enable rings to be readily adapted to fit differently sized fingers. Examples of such techniques and constructions appear in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,055,315; 3,606,767; 3,933,010; 4,223,541; 4,261,185; 4,357,694; 4,592,211; 4,697,437; 4,753,087; 4,916,924 and 5,131,243.